A life of a Brawler Follower Holic's
by A-Million-Words
Summary: Everybody has a -holic of some type. Not so much Baron but this is a challenge from Solarfang. ShunxAlice, like always, DanxRuno, MiraxAce and some JuliexBilly.“Master Shun what does shopaholic mean? Is it a sickness?”


**Me: Hey This is a Baron story sort-of I really don't know him that well so heres the best I could came up with.**

**Baron: Sho does not own Bakugan or whatever you say, and on the Bakugan website it said that I am naive thats not true.**

**Dan: *run's in* Baron theres a Tee-Rex outside.**

**Baron: Really cool *Run's outside***

**Dan: Not naive right.**

**Shun: He has to be naive to be in awe of you Dan.**

**Dan: I resent that.  
**

The life of a Brawler Follower.-Holic's

Baron's POV

"And then Alice took off Masquerades mask so that she turned back into herself and I couldn't believe it –" Dan was telling me about the time when they found out Alice was Masquerade, and how heroic he was, I was in awe and I was shocked that Alice was that evil villain, Alice was just so different from him so nice so kind, and a girl even I knew that.

We had come back from New Vestroia a few weeks ago and were staying at Marucho's big house if that's what you would call it, it was more like a...a thing that scraped the sky what do they call those, skyscrapers. I don't know any way I felt like I was becoming good friends with all the brawlers, and it all seemed as the other brawlers had feeling's for each other like Master Shun liked Mistress Alice, well he was quite protective over her especially when that Klaus guy was around, but I don't think Master Shun and Mistress Alice are going out I don't really know. Then there was Mistress Julie which went out with a guy named Billy which helped out with saving the world and he comes to visit Mistress Julie allot, Mistress Julie is always bubbly and flirty. And then there was Master Dan and Mistress Runo, I don't believe that they like each other because they were always fighting, but Mistress Julie says that they do like each other, and Mistress Alice said that they fight because they like each other but would not admit it, so I guess that they do like each other who knows. And Master Marucho I don't know who he likes even if he does like someone.

But enough about relationships, blah, back to what I want to say and what I want to say is, The brawlers are so cool and I can't believe I actually know them, it was so fun when we were in New Vestroia but now were on earth and it's fun here, Mistress Julie is telling me about Malls and what is there.

"And so there's a food court at a mall too that's where you buy things to eat" Mistress Julie was telling me after Dan finish telling me his story.

"Dan's favourite place at the Mall" Mistress Runo added from the seat she was sitting on in Marucho's huge lounge Master Dan wasn't there he was with Marucho in the Kitchen. While Marucho cooked for Master Dan, I laughed at Mistress Runo's addition.

"It's true" agreed Master Shun from his corner where he stood with Mistress Alice.

"Anyway then there's lots of stores and clothes." Julie said and winked at me at the last part

"Julie!" I heard Master Marucho scream from the kitchen; Julie stopped doing her nails and looked up towards the kitchen door.

"What?!"

"Just come here!" I heard Master Dan yell

"Why?!"

"Just get here!" Master Marucho yelled

"Aggg" Mistress Julie sighed "Ok!" she yelled back, she got up and started towards the door, but stopped "Oh and Runo, don't worry" she said and winked at Mistress Runo, I had no idea what she meant by that, Mistress Runo just gave her a look that told her 'what the heck do you mean by that'.

"Ahh" I sighed and slammed my head on the table, Mistress Julie was nice but she could blab on about this so called Mall.

"What's wrong?" Mistress Runo asked

"Mistress Julie can sure talk allot about this Mall can't she" I told her

"Hmm, yah it's her element, she's a total Shopaholic" Mistress Runo told me, I shot up by the word Shopaholic what did it mean was Mistress Julie sick?

"Is Mistress Julie sick?" I asked

"Ha-ha. No no, shopaholic means that-"

"Runo!" Master Dan called

"Agg, What!"

"Come here"

Agg, Ok!" Mistress Runo got up and walked out towards the kitchen

I turned around to Master Shun who was talking to Mistress Alice "Master Shun what does shopaholic mean? Is it a sickness?"

"Haha, no it's not a sickness it means when someone is addicted to shopping" Mistress Alice told me as she walked towards me with Master Shun behind her "Where did you hear that word?" she asked when she sat down and Master shun sat down next to her.

"Mistress Runo told me that Mistress Julie was a shopaholic. So shopaholic means when you shop allot?"

Master shun nodded his head.

I sly smile crept on my face "So that means that I am a Bakuholic because I play Bakugan allot."

"Yah, I guess so" Mistress Alice said

"Ahh, and so Mistress Runo would be a Danaholic because she likes Dan right, and Master Dan would be a Runoholic because he likes Runo."

"Ahh, you could say that" Master Shun said

"Aha, and then Ace could be a Miraholic because he likes her" I started to get excited " and Mira must be a Aceholic, right"

"Umm, ok" Mistress Alice said unsure

"Ahh, and Mistress Alice you must be a Shunaholic" I said and smiled as I saw a blush creep onto Mistress Alice's and Masters Shun's face. "And Master Shun you must be a Aliceholic" I smiled brightly and Master Shun blush grew deeper, I was so proud of myself at me accomplishment. "Because you-" I couldn't finish since Master Shun put his hand in front of my mouth.

"Dan!" I heard Mistress Runo scream

"Come on Shun lets help Dan so Runo doesn't kill him" Mistress Alice said getting up and walking out and Master Shun followed, blush still on their faces.

I heard a loud crash from the kitchen something told me that Master Dan would have a cast the next time I saw him. I smiled to myself today I found out that people had different 'holics' as you call them, and that never make Mistress Runo mad although Master Dan never got that so next time I saw him maybe I will tell him not to make Mistress Runo mad. And I also found out that Nail polish does not taste good, but that's another story, then something downed on me where the heck was Mira and Ace?

**Me: Ok thats it hope you liked it.**


End file.
